A Tech's Problem
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Becca, a tech hand manages her way in the background of WWE, and finds herself in a bunch of positions she don't know if she could handle.
1. The Problem

**Hello all, I am back for those who do read my things. School, Work, Boyfriend and Internships are now my life. **  
**Well I have had this in my brain for some time. NOW, I am going to get things clear. **  
**1\. I do not hate Nikki or anyone for that fact that I do make bad actually I find her and her sister very funny and I enjoy them. **  
**I do have more of an favorite to Brie though. **  
**2\. I do not own them, as much as I do wish I could crack a few beers with a few of them. **  
**I do own the OC's. So thank you very much for your time and hope you enjoy chapter one!**  
**Peace and Love**  
**!Hattress!**

* * *

They sat across from each other, her fingers barely touching his. The table and a couple of inches were the only thing that separated them now. First it was 100 miles between them and now this. The smell of sweat clogged her nose as she looked over at him, her hand pulled from the table and crossed over her chest. He watched her, but for only a moment did he think he saw her waver. It was all a game to them and it was all it would ever be. They were creatures made for each other in the night, because when day came they barely spoke the other person's name.

"You said that was the last time." she muttered and leaned slowly back on the wooden chair. Her head was pounding, she could feel the craving of a cigarette slowly filling her. It was the third day cold turkey and she was doing well up till he came knocking on the door.

He laughed slightly, his eyes roamed her face looking for some expression to tell him the green light. She was the 'other' as Randy liked to put it, but there was something about coming here with no one knowing where he was made this more of a thrill. It had been more than a year with this dance, and they just can't let go.

"Anyone see you come by?" she asked,

"Your cousin knows, but we know what side he is on." he replied.

She nodded her head and pulled her flip phone from her pocket quickly sending a text to her loving cousin.

"I told him that I didn't want to do this anymore, the same way I told you. He shouldn't have told you where I was."

"Don't blame him. I kind of had to beg to get him to spill."

A dark slim brow arch after he spoke; her body getting that nervous tingling feeling all the way down to her toes. He was drinking, that was apparent so she didn't have to wonder why he would go to Bryan.

"I think you should go." she sighed getting up finally, but a hand swiftly grabbed her wrist jerking her a bit, "I am asking you nicely John." she grumbled

"Tecca..."

"You don't call me that."

"Becca..." he corrected himself, "Daylight..." he muttered with a side smirk that made her a

always give in.

The girl didn't move, her body just froze in place as the man got up and placed himself in front of her. Their eyes almost meeting since she was just a little over 5ft 7. In heels she could match him almost perfectly. Slowly his eyes fell to her lips as he raised a huge hand placing it on her cheek. It was painfully slow when their lips finally met, and it was just moments till clothes tumbled to the floor and she found herself underneath him once more. This was a game of chess she could not win.

* * *

In the middle of the night he woke up and looked over at who was next to him in bed. He half expected to see Nikki, but when he saw Becca he knew he messed up. It wasn't long till he saw the first rays of sunlight start creeping through the curtain and that was the mark to tell him it was time to go. They were made for the night and nothing more, but the times he would leave he could stare at Becca for so long as he got dressed.

It wasn't complicated how things got started between them, but they keep on going whether it be because of him or because of her. This time she was right it needed to stop. Nikki didn't deserve this, but when he would look back on the conversations and late night diner runs they had together it was hard not to go back. It was all just memories that kept them together, and he didn't want them to fade.

John smiled once more and moved close to hover over her ear,

"When the daylight comes I have to go, but tonight I'm gunna hold you so close." he muttered one of her favorite songs. Sometimes he felt as if it was always a perfect line for what they were.

Before he left he took a small bottle cap from his pocket that he poked a hole in before he came and left it on the table.

An hour later the alarm on her phone was blaring in her ear. Becca got up grudgingly and rolled her eyes and shut off the phone. The girl cracked her neck and pushed some of her dyed red hair behind her ears. What actually happened last night? By the look of her being naked she would only guess that John was the culprit.

Quickly the girl pulled on some shorts and a tank top, going into the small kitchen and cracking her neck. Nights with John were fun but sometime she woke up bruised and hurt as if she was the one in the ring. Becca started to brew a cup of coffee and stretched out when she heard a small knock at her door. The only people who knew her room number was the company and Bryan, well now John knew too. Becca grumbled to herself as she walked and opened the door, her eyes scanning over the face of the not so happy Bryan Danielson.

"Morning." he raised a brow at his cousin, and walked right into the room. The girl made a face before closing the door,

"Coffee?" Becca asked,

"Nope, had before I came by."

There was always something with her cousin, and she would have guessed by what she texted him last night he would be coming to her all apologetic. Bryan looked over his shoulder at his cousin a small smile on his face,

"I thought you would have turned him down by now." he let out a sigh as he sat down at the table where her and John were the previous night. His eyes move over to the small little bottle cap of beer. He recalled John poking a hole in it before he left, he would always leave Becca little gifts. Usually it was a bottle cap or a small key-chain of the city they were in

"You were the one who told him where I was." she muttered,

"Well I thought you were finally going to tell him no. I was testing you." Bryan gave her a small smile.

His cousin gave him a swift smack to the back of the head. Becca was in no mood to be dealing with him. Besides the stunt that was pulled yesterday she had her own problems brewing back in her hometown.

"There is no time for this shit Bryan. Mom called me yesterday and not with good news."

Becca watched as his face became serious. Now she knew he wasn't playing around anymore.

"What happened?"

"Megan is going to court...Keith is trying to get sole custody of Riley." she started, and felt her jaw tighten by the words. If she could she would beat the ever living shit out of her ex-brother in law, but for the sake of her sister and niece she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"That ass hat is doing what?"

"Meg didn't want to tell me, but like I said Mom did." she muttered,

"He won't get away with this..." Bryan's voice was harsh.

Becca bit her lip and shook her head. After last night she didn't know what went through her head anymore. She laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder and gave him a small smile. Riley was their ten year old niece and one of the only people who they both loved more than anything.

"Anyway..." Becca cleared her throat, "Please do me the favor of not telling John anything else? Think about your future wife's sister." she gave a small smile at the end.

Bryan rolled his eyes getting up to grab himself a cup of coffee. After the news of his niece he could use about three more cups and maybe a bit of something else in it too. Bryan knew how much she liked Nikki. Sometimes when Becca would hang out with Brie Nikki would make some rude comments to her, which in return she would threaten to her cousin about wanting to change her mic whens he speaks in the ring. Nikki was nice to her sometimes, which it was then she would feel terrible about the whole thing with John.

"Listen, like I said I thought you would say no!" he chuckled, "Shame on you."


	2. The Next Problem

**Hello all, I have this for you...for some reason I enjoy it and hope you do to!  
****Much Love and Peace!**  
**!Hattress!**

* * *

The rest of the day in a flash. Becca was now at her job for RAW, helping out in the tech areas. She felt her eyes starting to close until a small vibration in her pocket woke her up. Even though the shows were over the top for some reason she could always fall asleep no matter what. Becca grabbed her device and looked at the number and name, her heart racing. He never sends her a text unless something was wrong or he wanted to know what she was up to, and he should know where she was.

Becca's eyes darted around her to see if anyone was watching when she opened up her flip phone and tilted her head at the message.

_Where are you?_

The girl felt her fingers almost fly across her small keys as she answered the tech area. Sometimes she wondered why he would even text her now. It wasn't after show, it wasn't even in the wee hours of the morning and it certainly wasn't her room.

_ Found you_

The girl jumped when she heard a knock on the door and watched as her manager opened it. The voices were murmured but she felt her boss come right behind her,

"Tecca, can you run the mic up to the Shield, someone forgot to give it to one of them."

Becca gave him a side smirk and grabbed of the mics from the table and proceeded to walk out. John was right outside the door making her jump. The pair looked at each other, their expressions giving nothing away to what happened last night or the many nights before when they were together. He just reached out his hand with a smile, which the red head didn't know how to react,

"You dropped this before, didn't want you to forget it." he said, and Becca reached out to grab what he held.

A small golden apply that had NYC etched on the surface. Becca pressed her lips together and nodding a thank you. She had another one that was a NYC taxi on her lanyard, but she could see already she liked this one better.

"Thanks. I am such a clutz." and with that she walked away from him and headed to go find The Shield.

One of the stagehands told her where she would find them, and once she did (after sprinting up stairs) the girl cursed underneath her breath and tapped one of them on the shoulder. The one known as Dean reacted to her touch and gave her a raise of his brow, then the others followed. Becca eyed the three to see one of them had what they needed.

"Hi and here." she handed it off to who she remembered was Seth, "Remember, you break this and I will personally break you, now bye." Becca warned them,

"I'm sure he would enjoy that." Roman Reigns chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder,

The tech hand shook her head and walked away waving them off. This was all she needed.

Once she was back in her domain she put on her headset and sat down in front of the screens. Now it was her turn to bark orders at people and make sure everything was going to go the right way. The last thing she needed was her boss yelling at her because upper management was yelling at him.

So far so good, everything was fine up until the Shield came on and Seth started to talk. Becca wasn't interested in that, she was more interested on how he was treating her equipment that she helped fix and put together with three other people. It wasn't a moment too soon when she heard a smack through her headset, which could only mean it was thrown across the arena.

"That better not be broken..I just fixed the insides of it from the last time." she muttered into her headset where someone else laughed,

"No it's fine I can still hear from it." the other person who was out on the floor spoke to her.

Becca rolled her eyes, she was already done with the night and to her it didn't even start. She should have been use to this, but right now she wanted a beer...maybe two or three. Things couldn't have gotten any worse. Her hands fell to the belt loop of her jeans and held onto the small bottle caps, beer and redbull tabs. The key chains John gave her were on another set of her keys on a big lanyard, but for some reason she always treasured these pieces of junk he would leave her. It was the smallest of things that made her heart flutter, too bad she had to squash the butterflies.

The bar down the block from the hotel is where Becca found herself. It was a small bar that seemed to really collect the locals more than other people. These were the places that she liked to be; she could relax, usually spread her feet on two chairs like she did this night and sometimes her cousin and Brie would join her. It was rare to see run down bars with a lot of superstars in them.

Becca took a big swing from her bottle of beer and cracked her neck. She rested her sweatpant legs on the second stool next to her and just finally let herself relax. Her phone vibrated telling her she had a text, and when she read it, her cousin wanted to know where she was.

Soon Bryan walked in and spotted her, Brie right by his side. Surprisingly Becca was happy that Brie came. Ever since the pair got engaged she felt herself becoming close to her future cousin-in-law.

"Hey, show went smooth, you get bitched at?" Bryan was the first to come by and sit next to her . Brie came and kissed her on the cheek and took her place next to her fiancee.

"Nah, just got pissed at the Shield for almost breaking the damn mic.." she muttered into her bottle, "Also Mom called and wants you to call her back,"

"I know I just spoke to her before, something going on with grandpa, and she told me about Meg."

"Oh speaking about that." Becca looked over to Brie with a small smile, "Riley wants me to remind you to facetime her because of something you helped her with, and if you could take pictures with her Itouch thing. I'm sorry she is so demanding, 10 year old's can be like that.

"Yeah, I forgot to time her yesterday, but I will in the morning, and you have the Itouch I think." Brie laughed. She was very kind hearted to their niece which was a big reason why Becca liked her.

"Dammit, I forgot...it has all my music on it." the redhead muttered.

Becca let out another deep breath before hearing more people come into the bar. Usually she was good at picking the deserted places, but since this was right down from the hotel she didn't see why everyone wouldn't come in.

She heard the other twin come in with John right behind her. The girl glanced over her shoulder to look in his direction only to notice his eyes were only on Nikki. This is how they were, which was fine by her. A small part of her was always angry, but she couldn't only blame him, it always takes two to tango.

The tech girl bit her lip as she took a cigarette from her pocket and fumbled with it in her hand. This was a game as well, see how far she could go without taking one drag.

"You smoke?" she heard a voice next to her.

When she turned she saw Seth Rollins in the place of her cousin. His usual uniform now replaced with a gray t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His double colored hair pushed back into a ponytail and away from his face. He was really good looking close up. She raised a brow to him looked back at the white stick in her hand. Her body was craving it more now that she had a drink in front of her..

"Yeah, I quit four days ago, but when I drink I need something.." she spoke softly, "I can't wait till the day this is all out of my system."

"It's hard I've heard."

"A bit, but now that you are next to me," her attention was now all on him, "Please refrain from breaking my mics please. This will be your second and last warning." her voice was serious but for some reason a smile was on her face, "You know how much of a pain in the ass it is to fix the insides of it?"

"I didn't mean that, it was a heat of the moment kind of thing." he chuckled, "Now calm down, and let me get you another beer as a apology."

Becca gave him a smirk as she raised her hand for another beer. That was fine, if he wanted to buy her drinks she was not going to complain She just hoped that she wouldn't get the munchies for some diner food with a certain someone.

"I'm Colby by the way." he pushed the beer to her when it came.

"Becca." she raised her bottle to his to clink. "I knew you didn't look like a Seth, but you don't look like a Colby."

It was a good night with good conversation. She found out before he was Seth Rollins he was Tyler Black, which she told him she liked his actual name better. Becca told him her cousin was Bryan, which was something a few only knew. Some people when they saw the pair thought they were sneaking around Brie's back which grossed her out to no end.

Colby bought her two more bottles and she bought them two shots of tequila as they talked through the night. He was nice, but she wasn't about to let her guard down completely. It was a one night thing where he was probably lonely and wanted to have some company in his bed, in which there were plenty of girls that would oblige to that request. As for Becca she had one superstar problem and didn't need another.

"You don't look like your cousin..." Colby laughed, he raised his hand to her face and pushed some hair behind her ear. He was getting close, and Becca felt her body become almost numb. This was how the tension started between her and John.

"I am going to take that as a good thing." she pressed her lips together and took another sip, "Our grandfather is the same but our grandmothers are different, so we don't look like each other a lot."

"Interesting family huh?"

"Very interesting..." Becca chuckled,

"I like interesting, I'm surprised you are hidden away with the tech crew, you must be good then," Colby spoke, his hand running over his pony tail.

"They don't call me Tecca for nothing." was she flirting back? This was a first for her for a lot of things. She was a girl and yes the flirting gene was installed in her, but this was not John, and not something she was use too.

Colby laughed by the name when he turned his head and spotted the other two shield members. Their eyes caught as they gave him a nod to who he was with. This was the last thing Becca needed,

"They look like fun." she commented,

"The guys are harmless, they just looking for something to bring back with them."

"Aren't they all." Becca laughed nodding her head over to Fandango who was trying to dance with what looked like a very intoxicated blond girl. The pair laughed. This did become a sort of better night.

Her head started to spin which meant she was done. When she got up her legs almost gave out, but the strong superstar caught her. Bryan finally came and helped Colby bring her back to the hotel. She wasn't a mess, but Bryan knew his cousin and as soon as she got into her room she was going to throw up or just pass out. They didn't call her the professional puker for nothing.

"I'm fine, seriously." Becca smirked at her cousin when they were in the room. She wished Colby a thanks and good night before Bryan pushed her in the room, "Brie is probably waiting for you."

"She is in that mode, which means I don't want to be there right now."

"Oh, well that's always a fun night."

"You drank too much again."

"A couple of beers and two shots isn't much." she chuckled and sat on the bed, "As long as I get some food and some sleep I will be fine. I can't wait to get out of this place tomorrow..."

"You sure you are going to be okay?" Bryan sat down next to her. He could tell she was getting into her own mode when she was drunk. It was the 'angry at everything' mode. Bryan knew the temper, and knew it very well.

Becca glanced over her shoulder and nodded. She was starting to feel lonely herself which was never a good thing. Her body wanted her to go smoke, which made her more irritated, and the other part of her body was wishing John was around. This was not a good think to be thinking.

"Bryan..." she muttered, grabbing the comforter from the bed and wrapping herself inside of it. Her dark red hair fell from her pony tail and into her face. Not only could she be an angry drunk but she was also very emotional which her cousin never really knew how to handle. He would take the angry any day,

"Why do I keep going back to him?" she asked.

Bryan sat next to her and put his around around her shoulder. He didn't know why, he never was in that kind of situation.

"I don't know Bec, I don't know." he muttered and let out a deep breath.

Once he heard her steady breathing he knew she was asleep. Bryan unravled her from the blankets and helped her get into bed. He felt bad, but he knew this was something she was going to have to deal with on her own.


	3. The Side Problem

**Hello all, Short, but I felt the need to update!  
I am actually going to do more of my Spencer one and a brand spanking new Spencer one as well.  
Maybe someone here likes Criminal Minds. Thank you for everyone who reads :). You make my heart melt.  
****Much Love and Peace!**  
**!Hattress!**

* * *

Knocking, there was knocking at her door. Becca assumed it was in her dream and didn't even bother getting up, but when it became more violent she knew that she had to be awake. How long had she been asleep not even an hour? Maybe an hour? Slowly the girl got up still wrapped in the blanket. Once she got to the door, she felt a body push through and cover her mouth with theirs. She recognized the touch right away, which she didn't even think she wanted to deny.

"This is a surprise. You must have drank a lot." she finally spoke when her body was on the bed and underneath his, "Weren't you just with Nikki?"

"She left with Brie, and I wanted my diner buddy, but you left." John let out a breath and pressed his lips on hers again, his hands unraveling her from the blanket so he could bit the exposed skin on her stomach.

This was weird, and very unexpected. John usually would never visit her unless Nikki was really out, but she could come back at any moment. Becca could taste the liquor on his lips which fueled the reason for his visit. If wanted he could pack away booze like a champ, but even he had his limits. She knew something was up, but Becca couldn't even care at the moment.

"You're mine right now." he whispered, or that's what Becca thought she heard.

"John, Nikki could come back..." she tried to say again, but once more her body took over and she got what she had been really wanting the whole night.

The smell of John was what woke Becca up a few hours later. Her face smiling as she opened her eyes to see John still next to her. Wait, John still next to her! Becca jumped up from the bed and started shaking the man next to her.

"John, you're still here..." she muttered to him, "You need to get up now and get your ass out before Nikki figures out that you aren't there!"

John bolted up from the bed, fumbling around to grab his clothes. Once dressed he flicked a small bottle cap at her feet and ran out the room, slamming the door. That could not have gotten any closer. Becca picked up the small cap pressed her lips to the smooth metal and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but to laugh. Only him, that when everything was going on would he remember to throw her a piece of trash.

Becca sat at the edge of her bed, grabbing her phone and called her cousin. He told her to be out that the bus in about 20 mins, and that all the Divas who was on the show with Brie would be joining them. Great which meant Nikki would be on the bus too.

"You know John came by last night?" she sighed,

"Yeah, I saw him pacing the hallway when I left, I assumed that was the case. Nikki was more drunk than Brie."

"Well, I think he rivaled the both of them" she sighed.

Her mind played back to the bar and how John saw Nikki and only Nikki, and when he left all he wanted was Becca.

"Becca, I can't keep telling you how wrong this is." he muttered.

"Yeah, I know.."

Becca let out a deep breath as she got to the bus and thew her bag on the long couch inside. It was going to be a long road to where the next RAW would be. Once everyone was on Brie sat next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Becca smirked at the girl who would soon become her family. Too bad she came in a package deal.

"I distracted her till the morning, she had no idea that John left her." she whispered, which made her stomach turn. Nikki was right by them, how could Brie bring this all up?

"You saved our asses..." she smirked,

"I just wanted to save yours really." Brie smirked, nudging the girl on the side, "You know how I feel about John."

"Yes, too bad this is the worst time to be bringing this up." Becca smirked at her friend and looked over to the hungover Nikki that sat with her sunglasses on and her head on the small table,

"I'll come to your room and we can talk about it later." Brie nodded, "Also, I need the Itouch if you want me to take pics for Riley."

"To be honest it is somewhere in my bag, did you facetime her?"

"Yeah, she thanked me because she needed help with something about make-up."

"Make-up, the girl is 10 years old!" Becca smirked and rolled her eyes, "What is this new generation..."

Brie chuckled as Bryan finally came on the bus and placed a kiss on Brie's head. How deep down inside did Becca want something like they had. Something that was not only hers but just open, where everyone could know.

"Brie, do you have anything for my head," Nikki finally looked up at her sister, her voice low and mumbling.

When Becca turned her head, she swore that Nikki looked straight at her, and something told her in the pit of her stomach that she knew.


End file.
